


Alternative

by Amarxlen



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:53:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarxlen/pseuds/Amarxlen
Summary: A late response for Vanqua week, and entirely self-indulgent.





	Alternative

**Vanqua Week — Day 4 Alternative**

When an arm reached out and snaked around her waist, Aqua let out an embarrassing yelp of indignation. Embarrassing because she generally didn’t make that kind of sound, and she definitely didn’t let things sneak up on her. She felt the familiar tingle of her Keyblade waiting to be called to her fingertips, and almost did summon it before she was able to take in the golden eyes and smirk of Vanitas. The expression was partially fond, and all mischievous.

“Vanitas!” she scolded half-heartedly, trying to keep the smile from her face. “Don’t be so reckless. What if the Master sees?”

“So what if he does?” Vanitas replied, hands already on her waist as he pulled her closer.

The blue-haired girl was actually a bit taller than him, but Vanitas always had a way of making her feel small, and not in a bad way. She hadn’t been sure what to think of him, when the Master had first taken him in, with nothing in the way of explanation and an obvious reluctance. She’d asked about it many times over the years, to both the Master and Vanitas. Vanitas merely shrugged and offered “The old geezer doesn’t like me”, while the Master had become agitated, told her not to ask about it again — though that didn’t stop her — and warned her not to let her guard down around Vanitas.

Normally, she was a very obedient girl, but something about Vanitas had brought out her curiosity and the rebel within her. She’d had to know why the Master was so adamant about staying away from him. What could be so bad about a boy, only the same age as Ventus? And if there truly was anything to be wary of, why had the Master agreed to let Vanitas train with them?

No matter how hard she tried to banish the questions from her mind, they kept circling incessantly. She couldn’t continue to badger the Master. He’d made it perfectly clear that if she kept up with her behavior, she’d be punished, and Aqua never got into trouble. So instead, she went to Vanitas, whose explanations got wilder and wilder each time she asked until one day he stopped and looked at her with an expression she couldn’t name. An expression that had made her heart pound in her chest and remember the Master’s warning not to let her guard down around Vanitas.

_ “What does it matter?” _ he’d asked her.

Aqua, unable to come up with a suitable reason, finally accepted that she might never know why the Master felt so strongly about Vanitas, but hadn’t been able to accept that he somehow didn’t deserve companionship. So despite the Master’s warnings and disapproving looks, she couldn’t help but spend more and more time with him. She wasn’t sure how it happened, only that one day they were snarking at each other in the library with familiar enthusiasm and the next, she was pressed against the stacks, fingers lacing through his hair as he lavished her neck. A situation she had found herself in many times over the years, a situation she was once more finding herself in.

“If he sees, we’ll get in trouble,” Aqua responded, voice a soft breath against his ear.

She only really said the words because that was what she was supposed to say, and instead of making her fearful of the consequences, it sent a thrill racing through her. She didn’t crave trouble, or enjoy being disobedient necessarily — but she did crave Vanitas in a way she couldn’t explain. When he laughed against her skin, she gripped his hair tightly and pulled him away from her, but only so that she could crush her lips against his. She felt his smirk against her lips, and the way his hands drifted ever lower on her waist until he was gripping her butt. A little moan slipped out of her mouth and Vanitas took full advantage of that.

“Still care if he finds us?” Vanitas asked cheekily.

Aqua shook her head in earnest.

“Not even a little bit.”

“Aqua?”

She jumped, and her eyes snapped open, widening just in time to see that Vanitas looked startled as well before he composed himself. It wasn’t the Master, but she untangled herself from Vanitas all the same and stepped out into view, despite Vanitas’ attempts to keep her hidden. She gave him a quick glare, and then turned her attention to Ventus.

“What is it Ven?”

Though his voice sounded normal, she couldn’t help but feel a bit worried, even though he looked nothing short of excited.

“Terra and I are going to watch the meteor shower! Do you want to come… with… us?” 

His words trailed off, his excitement ebbing as Vanitas joined Aqua in the hallway. She didn’t have to look to know that he was most likely standing there with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. No matter what she did, she couldn’t seem to get these two to get along.

“Oh, sure. You go ahead, and I’ll catch up with you.”

“Right,” Ventus said with a frown. “See you soon.”

Ventus had hardly vanished from their sight when Vanitas’ arms wrapped around her again.

“You can come with us, you know,” she said before Vanitas could say anything.

He scoffed.

“Nah. I know when I’m not wanted.”

“They just need to get to know you.” 

It wasn’t the first time she’d said it, and she was sure it wouldn’t be the last.

“They already think they know everything.”

“You shouldn’t close yourself off, Vanitas.”

“I’m not.” He nuzzled his nose against her neck, the soft touch giving her goosebumps. “You know me.”

She sighed, but a soft smile twisted her lips as she heard what he didn’t say.

“Yes, I do,” she agreed, and she tilted her head just enough for him to kiss her again.


End file.
